Domino Day
Domino Day is een jaarlijkse recordpoging, uitgezonden in vele landen.. De recordpogingen gebeuren te Nederland & jaarlijks in de maand November.. =Edities= OPMERKING: Er was geen editie in 2003. OPMERKING: Er was geen editie in 2010; reden was "Sponsers tekort". 1998 Info Domino Day begon in 1998 ter gelegenheid van het driejarige jubileumfeest van SBS6. Televisiepresentatrice Linda de Mol tikte de eerste steen omver. Het thema was Visionland. Zestig studenten zetten in zes weken tijd 2.300.000 stenen neer. Het beloofde een groot spektakel te worden, maar er liep behoorlijk wat mis. Er vielen behoorlijk wat lijnen stil. Alle aanwezigen werden wanhopig en wisten geen raad meer. Meer dan 300.000 stenen bleven staan. Het was ook de eerste keer dat er een pendel werd gebruikt voor de pauze. Deze pendel bestond uit een gewicht dat ronddraaide boven een dominolijn en na circa 8 minuten moest deze lijn dan geraakt worden, alvorens het spektakel werd vervolgd. Dit zorgde voor heel wat spanning, aangezien het van groot belang is dat de pendel de stenen raakt, anders vallen er namelijk geen stenen meer en is het voorbij. Na de pauze ging het veel beter. Bijna alle velden vielen volledig. De finale bestond uit acht velden die landen of werelddelen over de hele wereld symboliseerden. Dit waren, van begin tot eind, China, Afrika, Nederland, de Verenigde Staten, Japan, Rusland, Brazilië en Scandinavië. De notaris maakte bekend dat er 1.605.757 stenen zijn omgevallen, wat een wereldrecord opleverde. Het was de eerste en de laatste keer dat het Domino D-Day heette. Een jaar later verzochten de Duitsers om het in het vervolg Domino Day te laten heten, omdat Domino D-Day toch wat gevoelig lag. TV-Uitzending Deze editie werd uitgezonden op KANAAL2 in Vlaanderen.. (KANAAL2 is nu 2BE). In Nederland werd deze editie uitgezonden door SBS6. Encoders * Niemand 1999 Info De tweede editie van Domino Day was in 1999 en werd gehouden op de Prins Bernardhoeve in Zuidlaren. Dit jaar ging beter dan 1998. De eerste steen werd omgetikt door de Nederlandse illusionist Hans Klok en de projecten bevatten nieuwe technieken. Het thema was Europa ohne Grenzen en er werden in 8 weken tijd door 60 bouwers 2.500.000 stenen geplaatst. De velden die met deze stenen waren gevormd, symboliseerden landen in Europa. Het begon met Italië en daarna ging het over Frankrijk. Eén van de meest memorabele projecten was een miniatuur skischans waar dominostenen op ski's vanaf gingen. Het finaleveld bestond uit een veld van ruim 800.000 stenen (wat op zich al een wereldrecord was) met afbeeldingen van de zeven eurobiljetten. Er vielen 2.472.480 stenen om, wat 98,9% van de complete avond was (hoogste percentage ooit in Domino Day). Het record werd met een verschil van 866.723 dominostenen verpulverd. Detail is dat het grootste gedeelte van de stenen die bleven staan in één veld Brücken (bruggen) stonden, de oorzaak hiervan was dat een kunststof vlakstarter door de warmte van de lampen verbogen was, de stenen hadden hierdoor niet voldoende kracht om deze om te laten vallen. Dit waren zo'n 20.000 stenen. TV-Uitzending Deze editie werd uitgezonden op KANAAL2 in Vlaanderen.. (KANAAL2 is nu 2BE). In Nederland werd deze editie uitgezonden door SBS6. Encoders * Niemand 2000 Info Eén maand na het Nederlandse wereldrecord van Domino Day 1999 trachtte China het record te verbreken. Dit lukte, met een eindscore van 2.751.518 omgevallen stenen. Maar in 2000 deed Nederland weer een poging. In bijna acht weken hebben 75 bouwers 3.112.000 stenen gezet. Het getal 3.112.000 symboliseerde de datum waarop deze Domino Day werd gehouden (3/11/2000). Artiest Lionel Richie tikte de eerste steen om. Het eerste veld bestond uit het wereldrecord van China (het getal 2.751.518 in het Nederlands en het Chinees). Dit veld viel volledig neer, waardoor het getal onzichtbaar werd en het wereldrecord als het ware verdween. Het thema was Action = Reaction en kettingreacties waren er in overvloed. Enkele projecten waren verfpotten die met behulp van de vallende dominostenen omkiepten en het woord Reaction lieten ontstaan. Ook was er een project met katapulten (gemaakt van muizenvallen) en met een levend standbeeld dat op het laatste moment een rijtje stenen plaatse. Ook was er een speciaal project dat een schilderij van Paul Klee naar beneden liet donderen. 70.000 stenen vielen in één keer. Er was ook nog een project met een draak die vuur spuwde, als knipoog naar de Chinezen. Daarnaast vielen er voor het eerst ook stenen onder water. Uiteraard mislukten er ook een aantal projecten. Dit waren er slechts enkele. Het finaleveld bestond uit een dominowand die omviel en tijdens de val ging er vuurwerk af. Op deze muur stond het logo van Domino Day 2000 en de datum. Het record werd verbroken met een eindscore van 2.977.678 stenen. TV-Uitzending Deze editie werd uitgezonden op KANAAL2 in Vlaanderen.. (KANAAL2 is nu 2BE). In Nederland werd deze editie uitgezonden door SBS6. Encoders * Niemand 2001 Info Vlak na Domino Day 2000 zette het Verre Oosten weer een wereldrecord neer. Ditmaal was het Japan dat 3.407.535 stenen liet vallen. Domino Day 2001 werd in het MECC te Maastricht gehouden. Maar door het drukke vliegverkeer werden in overleg met de luchthaven Maastricht Aachen Airport de vluchten tijdelijk omgeleid, omdat er trillingen zouden kunnen ontstaan die het spektakel konden laten mislukken. Kylie Minogue tikte de eerste steen om. Het thema was Bridging the World en er werd een reis gemaakt door alle continenten van de wereld. Enkele projecten waren: een dominoveld met een afbeelding van een tuin en een ooievaar die een kikker trachtte te pakken. Er was een project met ijskristallen die Antarctica symboliseerden. Er was ook een project over het Wilde Westen waarbij cowboys uit tonnen sprongen en schoten en een project over het stierenvechten. Er ging ook behoorlijk wat mis in 2001. Zo was er een project waarbij een camera naar beneden moest vallen en beneden een compleet veld moest aantikken. Dit mislukte. De grootste ramp was met het laatste thema, met onder ander bakstenen. De paar laatste bakstenen stonden op een houten kabelgoot waar ook de aorta op stond. Toen de laatste baksteen viel zijn er een paar lijnen van de aorta gaan lopen en zo gingen alle projecten gelijk vallen, ook de finale. Deze problemen werden echter snel vergeten toen Robin Paul en de bouwers van dominotaris Erwin Akkerman te horen kregen dat het wereldrecord toch was verbroken met een eindscore van 3.540.562 juist omgevallen dominostenen. Hiermee gaf het Verre Oosten zich gewonnen en opende de jacht op 4.000.000 gevallen stenen. TV-Uitzending Deze editie werd uitgezonden op KANAAL2 in Vlaanderen.. (KANAAL2 is nu 2BE). In Nederland werd deze editie uitgezonden door SBS6. Encoders * Niemand 2002 Info In 2002 werd er ook weer Domino Day gedaan. Het was de tweede Domino Day die in Leeuwarden werd gedaan, sindsdien werden alle edities daar gehouden. Artiest Nick Carter van de Backstreet Boys zette de eerste steen op een rode knop, waarna het spektakel van start ging. Deze vijfde editie van Domino Day had als thema Expressions for Millions en ging voornamelijk over uitdrukkingen van over de hele wereld. Een project aan het begin bestond uit vallende hamers en stond voor het gezegde de man met de hamer tegenkomen (het noodlot tegenkomen). Er was ook nog een kaartenhuis dat ook volledig viel. Net als in 2000 vielen er ook hier stenen onder water, alleen ditmaal op trappen. Door een luchtbel die ontstond doordat een gewichtje in het water viel, vielen de dominostenen om. Een Inca-tempel drukte het gezegde hoogmoed komt voor de val uit. Hierin gingen dominostenen de tempel op, waarna het geheel instortte. Er vielen hier in totaal circa 157.000 stenen. De uitdrukkingen waren ieder in drie projecten gesplitst. In Nederland zou men het hebben over de bloemetjes buiten zetten en in het Verenigd Koninkrijk de stad rood verven. In het finaleveld van het evenement ging het over gezichtsuitdrukkingen. In dit veld waren portretten zichtbaar van mensen die geprofiteerd hebben van de goede doelen van de Nationale Postcode Loterij (sponsor van Domino Day 2002). In totaal werden er 4 miljoen dominostenen neergezet, waarvan er 3.847.295 omvielen. Deze prestatie was meer dan voldoende om het wereldrecord wederom te verbreken. TV-Uitzending Deze editie werd uitgezonden op KANAAL2 in Vlaanderen.. (KANAAL2 is nu 2BE). In Nederland werd deze editie uitgezonden door SBS6. Encoders * Niemand 2004 Info Op 12 november 2004 werd er geprobeerd om in Leeuwarden 4.250.000 stenen te laten vallen. Het hoofdthema is dat jaar The Challenge genoemd. Shania Twain kreeg de eer om de eerste steen om te duwen, maar al bij de opening ging het mis. Er moest, enkele momenten nadat ze de eerste steen omduwde, een steen aan het plafond naar beneden zakken en een vlakstarter raken die het spektakel moest starten. Deze ging echter niet laag genoeg, doordat het plafond was uitgerekt door het temperatuurverschil van 40 graden in de hal en de lage temperatuur buiten. Uiteindelijk werd het hele gebeuren in gang gezet door de vlakstarter om te slaan met behulp van een lange staaf. De stenen van de opening telden niet mee voor het wereldrecord. Het hoofdthema van deze zesde editie van Domino Day was The Challenge en het was de eerste keer dat er gebruik werd gemaakt van een zogenaamde Builders Challenge. Enkele projecten waren: een bungee-camera die een veld beneden moest aanstoten (tweede poging, in 2001 mislukte dit), een miniatuur Colosseum, een surfer op een golf en "The Magic Box". Bij The Magic Box werden creatieve zaken getoond die met dominostenen gedaan kunnen worden. Het finaleveld bestond uit een valwand met in 15 talen het woord Challenge afgebeeld. Dit veld bestond uit 180.000 stenen, waarvan de laatste aan een touwtje hing. Deze had de tekst THE END op zich. Encoders * Niemand TV-Uitzending Deze editie werd uitgezonden op KANAALTWEE in Vlaanderen.. (KANAALTWEE is nu 2BE). In Nederland werd deze editie uitgezonden door SBS6. 2005 Info Deze editie van Domino Day is voor velen het jaar van de zogenaamde 'dominomus'. De voorbereidingen werden verstoord toen deze mus het gebouw binnenvloog en 23.000 dominostenen omver duwde. Dankzij de ingebouwde schotten bleef de schade beperkt. De mus, die in Nederland steeds minder vaak voorkomt, werd door een medewerker van faunabeheer doodgeschoten. De reacties liepen uiteen van dierenmishandeling tot nodeloos geweld. Er werd opgeroepen tot het boycotten van de uitzending. De medewerker die het fatale schot met een windbuks heeft gelost ontving doodsbedreigingen per e-mail. Door verschillende organisaties zoals de Dierenbescherming werden klachten ingediend. De website GeenStijl.nl en Ruud de Wild loofden een beloning uit voor degene die meer dan een miljoen stenen voortijds om wist te gooien. Om dit te voorkomen had de producent Endemol extra beveiligingsmaatregelen genomen rond het Frisian Expo Center. Het incident met de Dominomus kwam uitgebreid in de media tot CNN aan toe. Het ministerie van Landbouw heeft verklaard dat de mus illegaal is doodgeschoten. Maar het hield Anastacia niet tegen om de eerste steen omver te duwen. Het thema van Domino Day 2005 was "Domino Theatre of Eternal Stories" en het stond in het teken van theater en boeken. De Japanse steenhouwer was het eerste verhaal dat verteld werd. Daarna kwam Pinokkio, wiens neus echt groeide en weer kleiner werd door de dominostenen. Later kwam er een project van Robin Hood, waarbij er een pijl werd afgevuurd die een tweede doormidden spleet. Bij het Paard van Troje was een dominoveld aanwezig met muizenvallen erin, om de sfeer van een gevecht weer te geven. Het project Twintigduizend mijlen onder zee werd ondersteboven opgenomen, zodat het leek alsof de kijker onder water zat. Het meest riskante verhaal was De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame. Een professioneel danseres speelde Esméralda en zij dansde tussen zo'n 176.000 dominostenen, die soms nog niet gevallen waren. Dit was erg riskant, aangezien op het moment dat de dominotaris vast zou stellen dat zij de stenen had aangetikt, alle stenen daarachter niet meer mee zouden tellen. Ondanks een misstap bij de repetitie ging het bij de live-show wel goed. Ook hier werden weer Builders Challenges gedaan die om respectievelijk 50.000, 100.000 en 150.000 stenen gingen. De eerste Builders Challenge lukte op het nippertje, de tweede faalde. De derde Builders Challenge leek ook gelukt, maar een paar dagen later bleek dat de bouwers hadden valsgespeeld door de gebouwde lijn nog een extra zetje te geven en dus werd deze ongeldig verklaard. Om circa 23.00 maakte dominotaris Erwin Akkerman, met behulp van een bord dat hij over het plafond liet schuiven, bekend dat er 4.155.476 stenen waren omgevallen en dit resulteerde in een nieuw wereldrecord. Maar enkele dagen later werd bekendgemaakt dat er was valsgespeeld tijdens de laatste Builders Challenge, waardoor deze ongeldig werd verklaard. De score werd omlaag bijgesteld naar 4.002.136 stenen, dit was echter nog steeds voldoende om het wereldrecord te laten gelden, hoewel het maar weinig had gescheeld in vergelijking met het voorgaande jaar. TV-Uitzending Deze editie werd uitgezonden op KANAALTWEE in Vlaanderen.. (KANAALTWEE is nu 2BE). In Nederland werd deze editie uitgezonden door SBS6. Encoders * Niemand 2006 Info Op vrijdag 17 november 2006 werd in het Frisian Expo Center te Leeuwarden weer een recordpoging gehouden. Het thema van Domino Day 2006 was "Music in Motion". Hierin werden negen muziekstromingen uitgebeeld, zoals rock-'n-roll, klassieke muziek, hip hop en disco. Er kwamen 4,4 miljoen stenen te staan in 45 projecten. Kim Wilde tikte de eerste dominosteen om. De dominosteen die het geheel moest starten, hing aan een kabelbaantje. Ondanks het vele haperen kwam hij beneden en ging het geheel van start. Enkele projecten waren drie dominovelden van Elvis Presley, Marilyn Monroe en James Dean, de bladmuziek van Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, een top 40, kogels van the Hip Hop scene die de stad New York lieten instorten en een wereldbol die in een discobol veranderde. 2006 was ook het eerste jaar waarin de zogenaamde Slow Stones werden gebruikt. De zogenaamde Builders Challenges waren dit jaar moeilijk, met bij de eerste 400 stenen, daarna 4.000, daarna 40.000 en daarna 400.000. De eerste faalde al direct. De tweede Builders Challenge leek goed te gaan. De lijn kwam tijdig af en viel volledig, maar de andere lijn was vroegtijdig aangekomen en blokkeerde de doorgang naar het bonusveld. Bij de derde gebeurde hetzelfde en werd er zelfs nog valsgespeeld. De vierde en laatste Builders Challenge ging om het 400.000 stenen tellende finaleveld. Deze lukte en het finaleveld viel vrijwel volledig. Ondanks de enkele stenen die bij de finale bleven staan, was de eindscore 4.079.381, voldoende voor het wereldrecord. TV-Uitzending Deze editie werd uitgezonden op KANAALTWEE in Vlaanderen.. (KANAALTWEE is nu 2BE). In Nederland werd deze editie uitgezonden door SBS6. Encoders * Niemand 2007 Info Deze negende editie was het thema "Falling into life" (het leven in vallen). Hierbij waren negen zijden (subthema's) van het leven te zien zoals het plezier, liefdesmomenten en problemen. De eerste velden vielen feilloos, maar al gauw ging het fout. Bij een project uit het subthema plezier moest een sluis open gaan en het water dat op een dominoveld lag, laten weglopen. Deze sluis bleef echter dicht. Deze en andere mechanieken werkten niet doordat het vochtgehalte in de hal de laatste paar dagen voor Domino Day was toegenomen waardoor touwtjes en andere technieken wat opgerekt waren. Enkele projecten waren: een serenade, een speeltuin, een project rond Alice in Wonderland, een freefall, een project rondom het maken van gezonde keuzes en de Temple of Domino, geïnspireerd door Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. Ook hier waren vier Builders Challenges, waarvan de eerste om 100.000 stenen gingen en de laatste om 400.000. De eerste faalde, de tweede challenge was wel gelukt. De derde was ook gelukt, maar het bonusveld viel slechts gedeeltelijk. De vierde Builders Challenge ging net als in 2006 om het finaleveld. Deze moest lukken, omdat het record anders niet gehaald zou worden. Als hij wel zou slagen, dan had het misschien nog gekund. Maar hij faalde, waardoor het finaleveld volledig bleef staan. Echter: later bleek dat zelfs als deze wel was gelukt, het record ook niet was gebroken. Na de avond van deze mislukte recordpoging werd besloten de bouwers nog wat eer terug te geven en daarom mochten ze de laatste Builders Challenge nog een keer proberen (met stilstaande wijzer). Dit lukte, waarna alsnog het finaleveld van 400.000 tegen de vlakte ging. Hoewel dit niet meer telde voor dit wereldrecord, hielp het de bouwers de desillusie van de avond ervoor te verwerken. In de media werd de volgende dag het thema "Falling into life", naar aanleiding van de mislukte poging, verbasterd naar "Failing into life". TV-Uitzending Deze editie werd uitgezonden op KANAALTWEE in Vlaanderen.. (KANAALTWEE is nu 2BE). In Nederland werd deze editie uitgezonden door SBS6. Encoders * Niemand 2008: Breaking More Records Then Ever Info Op 14 november 2008 was de tiende editie van Domino Day. Het thema van dat jaar was Breaking more worldrecords than ever. Het aantal stenen dat opgezet werd was wederom 4.500.000. De eerste steen werd op woensdag 24 september neergezet door de burgemeester van Leeuwarden Ferd Crone3. Deze Domino Day had negen thema's die ieder werden gebouwd naar een climax: een wereldrecord. En met die verschillende wereldrecords is er gebouwd naar het wereldrecord van de meeste omgevallen stenen. Enkele projecten waren: een inspiratie op de Mount Everest, een postzegel opgebouwd uit kleine dominostenen, een motorsprong over 16 vrachtwagens, een hardloopwedstrijd over 30 meter tussen dominostenen en Churandy Martina en een dominoveld van ruim 1 miljoen stenen waarin alle edities van Domino Day stonden vermeld. Er waren in deze versie vier Builders Challenges die feest als thema hadden (in verband met de tiende editie van Domino Day). De eerste drie gingen ieder om 100.000 stenen, de laatste om het finaleveld van 400.000 stenen. Van de eerste drie Builders Challenges lukten de eerste en de derde, de tweede faalde. Ondanks het feit dat twee van de drie eerste Builders Challenges geslaagd waren, hing ook dit record af van de laatste Builders Challenge. Deze vierde en belangrijkste Builders Challenge slaagde ook, waarmee het finaleveld van 400.000 stenen tegen de vlakte ging. Het record van de meeste omgevallen dominostenen in één zet werd met overtuiging gebroken: van de 4.500.000 stenen vielen er 4.345.027 om, een verschil van 265.646 ten opzichte van het vorige record dat gezet werd bij Domino Day 2006. Ook in de Verenigde Staten werd er op de televisie kort aandacht geschonken aan het gebeuren. TV-Uitzending Deze editie werd uitgezonden op 2BE (Vlaanderen) & SBS6 (Nederland). Encoders * Niemand 2009: The Show with The Flow Info Op vrijdag 13 november 2009 vond er een wereldrecordpoging plaats om 4,8 miljoen stenen te laten vallen in het WTC Expo in Leeuwarden. Het thema dit jaar was The World in Domino - The Show with the Flow. Alles in de show draaide om zeven subthema's, gemodelleerd naar de zeven continenten. Daarnaast waren er weer vier Builders Challenges. Domino Day werd op 13 november live uitgezonden op SBS6 (Nederland) en vtm (België), vtm nam het over van 2BE. Op 23 september 2009 had presentatrice Nance de eerste steen op de pols van een miniatuur Vrijheidsbeeld neergezet. Domino Day 2009 werd live en/of semi-live uitgezonden in Nederland (SBS6), Duitsland (RTL), Polen (TVN), Rusland, Griekenland, België (dit jaar op vtm en zaterdag 14 november op vtmKzoom), Oostenrijk (ORF), Hongarije (RTL KLUB), Kroatië, Servië, Tsjechië, Slowakije, Spanje, Frankrijk en Groot-Brittannië. De eerste dominosteen werd omgetikt door een wereldbol die dominobouwer Jeroen de Meij ontgrendelde door een rad naar een baan te lopen. De zeven flows verliepen over het algemeen goed, er bleven echter wel een aantal stenen staan, waaronder een vrij groot sneeuwvlak in de flow van Antarctica. Verder vielen zo goed als alle dominostenen om, waaronder een mandala in Azië die gedurende de hele flow liep, diverse valvelden in Europa en een vallende ster boven Ayers Rock. Het veld van het Sydney Opera House stortte echter de dag voor de uitzending in en kon niet meer volledig hersteld worden. De Builders Challenges bleken lastig. De eerste en tweede Builders Challenge gingen om 25.000 dominostenen, maar omdat daar vroegtijdig stenen vielen, lukten deze uiteindelijk niet. Ook Builders Challenge 3, voor 50.000 stenen, moest het ontgelden omdat er in het midden 1 steen ontbrak. De laatste allesbepalende challenge werd echter met overtuiging gehaald. Het finaleveld viel niet volledig, maar dominotaris Erwin Akkerman maakte getal voor getal de eindscore van 4.491.863 dominostenen bekend; het tiende wereldrecord bij Domino Day werd een feit. TV-Uitzending Deze editie werd uitgezonden op vtm (Vlaanderen) & SBS6 (Nederland). Encoders * Powerboy25 =Encode Informatie= OPMERKING: Deze show is met gedubte commentaar in het Nederlands: C-DUB. {| class="PokeTable" style="width: 800px; " width="100%" ! colspan="9" style="border: 2px solid #FF6600; background: #FF0000;"| Domino Day |- ! Jaar ! Aflevering ! Encoder ! Wanneer Geëncode ! Taal ! SUB? DUB? ! Grootte ! Bron |- | 1998 | Domino D-Day: Visionland | | | Nederlands | C-DUB | | TV |- | 1999 | Domino Day: Europe ohne Grenzen | | | Nederlands | C-DUB | | TV |- | 2000 | Domino Day: Action / Reaction | | | Nederlands | C-DUB | | TV |- | 2001 | Domino Day: Bridging the World | | | Nederlands | C-DUB | | TV |- | 2002 | Domino Day: Escpression for Millions | | | Nederlands | C-DUB | | TV |- | 2004 | Domino Day: The Challenge | | | Nederlands | C-DUB | | TV |- | 2005 | Domino Day: Domino Theatre of Eternal Stories | | | Nederlands | C-DUB | | TV |- | 2006 | Domino Day: Music in Motion | | | Nederlands | C-DUB | | TV |- | 2007 | Domino Day: Falling into Life | | | Nederlands | C-DUB | | TV |- | 2008 | Domino Day: Celebrating 10 Years of Domino Day | | | Nederlands | C-DUB | | TV |- | 2009 | Domino Day: The World in Domino | Powerboy25 | 10 Mei 2010 | Nederlands | C-DUB | 284MB | TV |-